It is known in the field of carding devices to utilize wire clips mounted in closely set rows in various belting materials fastened to a backing for carding fibers. However, such carding devices are not used in grinding or contacting a surface to remove rust, paint, etc. Further the wires in such carding devices do not include the use of a wear resistant coating.
Wire brushes are presently used to abrade a surface. Generally, such wire brushes have a plurality of wires mounted with a rigid frame and the wires mounted therein are designed to flex in response to the abrasive action between the surface and the wire brush such that the wire drags across the surface to be cleaned.